¡Ahora hazlo tu!
by anaredfoxevans
Summary: Austria no puede creerlo, no puede ni siquiera levantarse, estaba a punto de hacer algo que nunca imagino en sus siglos de vida: Cuidar un bebe. Y no solo un bebe, su propia hija. Esa pequeña lo miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas y le sonreía, pero el sabia que si lo echaba a conseguiría que Suiza lo destrozara.


Ahora hazlo tú.

N.A: Ah… Tiempo sin hacer un One-shot. ¡Chicos! ¿Qué tal?, Aquí les dejo este pequeño cuento de la vida de padres de Suiza y Austria, les presento a Maria Edelstein, espero que les guste esta pequeña. Sentí la necesidad de hacer una historia familiar de estos dos porque sabemos que ellos serían una comedia como padres. Disfruten.

Austria veía fijamente a esa pequeña criatura de un año de edad dentro de una cuna blanca quien le devolvía una mirada confundida mientras disfrutaba de su chupete. Se parecía a él, con cortos cabellos marrón oscuro, parecido al negro, que rodeaban su pequeña cabeza la cual tenía una pequeña decoración de flores. Grandes y delicados ojos violeta, y ambos compartían el mismo lunar en la comisura del labio en el lado derecho, sólo que ella también tenía uno que apenas se notaba en la barbilla y otro bajo su ojo izquierdo. Austria estaba en un problema.

Flashback

-Roderich, tengo que irme de viaje de negocios, así que durante el fin de semana tendrás que quedarte con María-La voz de su esposo interrumpió al austriaco mientras tocaba el piano.

Esta noticia alarmaba totalmente al austriaco, él amaba a su hija, pero desde que había nacido, nunca la había cuidado él sólo, quizás que Suiza vaya al mercado por unas dos horas y él se quede con la niña, la cual siempre estaba todo el rato dormida, o que Hungría o Liechtenstein lo ayudarán. Pero esto nunca había pasado.

-¿Q-Que?... ¿Estás seguro de que puedo hacerlo?-Austria se levantó del banco del piano, quedando parado frente a Suiza, quien no había cambiado su expresión.

-Pues deberás hacerlo-Suiza hizo un ademan de que iba a irse cuando sintió como lo agarraban de la cintura.

-Ah, Vash, yo no creo ser capaz de hacerlo, llama a una niñera-Lo decía de una forma seductora contra su oído para incomodarlo, lo había hecho antes para lograr que el hiciera mínimas cosas, y siempre funcionaba. Noto que Suiza se puso nervioso y pudo ver el sonrojo en su cara. "Lo logre", pensó Edelstein hasta que sintió en sus labios ese círculo de metal ya conocido por su persona: una pistola.

-No voy a caer en esas cosas, ahora suéltame.

Austria, siguiendo las instrucciones -Amenazas-Del Suizo, lo soltó y con sus manos en alto al nivel de su cabeza, se alejó lentamente hasta que Suiza guardo su arma. Austria noto como la molesta expresión de Suiza se suavizaba un poco, quien suspiro y se sentó al sofá. Llamo a Austria para que se sentara junto a él.

-¿Rod, a que le tienes miedo?-Pregunto Suiza mientras tomaba la mano de su marido.

-No es que tenga miedo...Es que no sé qué voy a hacer si algo pasa...

-¿Que podría pasar?

-Podría ser el fin del mundo y se me acaban los pañales...-Suiza estaba a punto de reírse, pero no lo hizo al ver la seriedad de Austria.

Suiza suspiro-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, es tu hija y tienes que compartir tiempo con ella.

-Es cierto, y como Lily estará aquí, todo estará bien-Austria sintió que ahora sí, todo estaría bien.

-Ah, por cierto, Liechtenstein estará conmigo durante el viaje…. ¡Adiós!-Suiza hablo rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar para evitar la rabieta que le daría a Austria.

Austria quedo algo confundido y molesto, pero noto que no haría nada enfadándose con Vash, suspiro pesadamente y se encaminó a la sala, en el pasillo vio a su pequeña hija montando a una de las cabras mascotas de Suiza. De vez en cuando, él pensaba que la niña y esos animales confabulaban entre ellos.

Fin Flashback.

-Papa-Decía la pequeña alzando sus brazos en ademan de que quería que la levantarán. Austria la tomo en brazos y la llevo afuera a despedirse.

Bajaron hasta la sala y vieron a Vash y Lily con sus maletas a punto de ir al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

-¿Realmente se tienen que ir? y a esta hora...Son las siete de la noche...-Decía con algo fastidiado Austria, tratando de evitar que María tomará sus lentes.

-Sí, tenemos que ir, ¿Verdad mariposa?-le decía Suiza a María, quien saltaba de los brazos de su padre a los de los de él. Si era para hablar con Lily o con María, siempre sería un dulce tono maternal, lindos ápodos y buen trato, no como trataba a Austria.

Suiza beso a su hija, quien le devolvía abrazos y besos en su cara con su chupete aun puesto, Liechtenstein abrazó a su pequeña sobrina y la puso en los brazos de su papa otra vez.

-¿Y yo que? Creo merecer algo...-Decía Austria con molestia. Suiza tomo su cara y beso sus labios en un rápido contacto que término el mismo Vash.

-Adiós, Roderich- Decía un poco sonrojado mientras que tomaba sus maletas y se encaminaba al auto negro que los esperaba. Lily abrazo a Austria y se retiró de la casa que compartían.

Austria se paró en la entrada para ver cómo se alejaba el automóvil, movía su mano despidiéndose, al igual que María lo hacía con su pequeña manita. Austria dejo caer su mano con desgano al ver como el auto desaparecía en la noche.

-Bueno, ahora sólo estamos tú y yo...-Austria volteó a ver a María, que solo lo vio y se recostó sobre su hombro, tratando de dormir.

Roderich suspiro pesadamente y entro de nuevo en la casa.

Austria subió al cuarto de su hija, era una linda habitación de colores blanco, violeta y con decoraciones en plateado, al fondo estaba una cuna de madera pintada de color blanco y las paredes de violeta. En ambas esquinas habían estanterías blancas para libros, una estaba llena de libros y la otra llena de peluches.

-Te tienes que ir a dormir-Austria cargaba a su hija y veía como cerraba lentamente sus ojos, de vez en cuando peleaba con el sueño, pero término cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Austria dejo a la bebe recostada en la mesa de cambiar pañales, busco en el armario que estaba al lado de la puerta un pijama que constaba en un pantalón rosado oscuro y una camisa manga larga de un rosa claro con el dibujo de un osito.

Se acercó a la niña que reposaba tranquilamente en el colchón de la mesa, cuidadosamente cambió sus ropas y la recostó en su cuna. Sobo su cabeza y la observo durante un rato, al notar que estaba profundamente dormida, salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

-¿Que voy a hacer?...-Exclamo Austria cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Él no le tenía miedo a su pequeña, le tenía miedo a lo que podía hacer, quizá no lo pareciera, pero cuando se tratara de su bebe él era extremadamente nervioso, en la forma de cargarla cuando sólo tenía días, como debe de ser la alimentación de una niña en crecimiento, como educarla en música, porque, claro, siendo hija de Roderich, ella tenía que aprender a tocar piano y/o violín.

Austria sacudió su cabeza tratando de relajarse, bajo rápidamente hasta la habitación de música donde se encontraba su piano. Pasaron las horas mientras el austriaco tocaba el piano, vio su reloj, ya era casi media noche. El joven castaño arreglo sus partituras y se retiró a su habitación.

Austria cambio sus ropas informales por una camiseta blanca y pantalones ancho para dormir, se lanzó molesto a la cama mientras que se extendía, ahora tenía una gran cama matrimonial para el sólo...No le gustaba...

El hecho de estar lejos de Vash no le gustaba para nada, tomo una almohada y la abrazo como lo hacía cuando Suiza dormía y no intentaba pelear el que lo abrazara...

-No sé en qué momento me hice dependiente de dormir con alguien...

Eran horas de la madrugada cuando el Austriaco se despertó al escuchar gritos, volteo al ver en la mesita de noche el parlante de bebe, los gritos y el llanto venía de parte de María, quien se había despertado. Austria se movía lentamente mientras intentaba llegar a la habitación al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y cuando encendió la luz, noto a la niña tratando de bajarse de la cuna. El castaño, asustado cuando la pequeña soltó la barandilla, corrió y logro llegar a tiempo para que María cayera sobre él.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Austria miraba molesto a la niña, quien gracias al grito empezó a llorar otra vez. Austria salió de la habitación algo acelerado cargando a María, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y tomo su teléfono celular. Busco a través de la agenda y marco el número de Suiza.

Vash dormía cómodamente en su cama en la habitación de hotel, sintió el tono de su celular, abrió la pantalla y vio el número de Roderich. Nervioso respondió.

-¡¿Roderich que paso, que tiene María?!

-¿Que debo de hacer cuando llora?

La pregunta hizo que Suiza se sentará pesadamente al borde de la cama, mareado y confundido, para luego molestarse.

-¡¿Me vas a llamar a estas horas de la noche por que no sabes qué hacer cuando un bebe llora?!-Grito fuerte por el auricular, posiblemente su grito se escuchó fuera de la habitación de hotel.

-¡No me grites! ¡Fue tu hija la que intentó salir sola de su cuna!

-¡Ya tiene un año, es lógico que aprenda a hacer esas cosas!

Los gritos de Austria con los de Suiza que salían del celular combinados con los gritos de parte de María y una Lily que había sido despertada por los gritos y que trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano formaban un real alboroto.

-¡Ya cállate Roderich!- El tono de Suiza hizo que el austriaco hiciera silencio-Sólo haces que María se alteré...Ahora, si se está saliendo de su cuna, haz que duerma contigo...

Austria intentó reclamarle al suizo, pero antes de siquiera articular una palabra sintió el tono de llamada en su celular, Vash le había colgado.

-¡Qué gran preocupación tienes por tu hija y tu esposo!-Gritaba para el mismo, ya que nadie más lo escuchaba.

María seguía llorando, causándole más nervios al europeo. Era un cuadro cómico el que les voy a describir: Austria intentó hacer de todo para que la niña durmiera en su cama, le hacía morisquetas, que sólo causaban más llanto, le preparó un biberón, ella no lo acepto y lanzo la botella en la cama, hasta reviso su pañal, y para la felicidad de Roderich, no había nada en el pañal.

-¿Acaso lloras porque extrañas Vash?-María dejo de llorar para sólo gimotear un poco mientras veía a su papa. En ese momento Austria se dio de cuenta, María, desde el día que nació, no había pasado una noche lejos de Vash. Pensó que posiblemente Vash intentaba mantenerse serio para no mostrar ningún flaqueo en su seria personalidad, Austria tomo a su pequeña en sus brazos y la abrazo.

-No te sientas así...Yo también lo extraño...-María se abrazó aún más al cuello de su papa hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Austria acomodó algunas almohadas en su cama para lograr acostar a su hija, la acostó con una almohada en ambos lados y otra bajo sus pies.

Roderich veía tranquilamente como la pequeña dormía, vio los ríos secos pero brillantes que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus cachetes, paso su mano por la cara de la pequeña castaña y con sus dedos limpio su cara.

-Duerme bien...

La luz del sol matutino entraba por la cortina abierta del cuarto del castaño, Austria sentía pequeños golpecitos en su cara, abrió sus ojos y vio a su hija, quien disfrutaba de su chupete rosado.

-Hola mariposa...-Austria sonrió a su hija, quien intentaba responderle por medio de balbuceos.

Austria ayudo a la niña a bajarse de la cama, tomo su mano y ambos bajaron la escalera de uno a uno. Al llegar a la cocina, sentó a María en la silla de bebe y tomo su celular, antes de poder marcar un número su celular sonó en su mano, era Vash.

-¿Hola, como despertó María?

-¿Y yo que?, yo pase una mala noche sabes….-Respondió Roderich indignado.

-Dios discúlpame-Vash no se molestó en poner alguna emoción en su voz - Se me había olvidado que había dado a luz a dos bebés

A Roderich le dio directamente en el orgullo, ya que ahora se valía demasiado de Vash.

-María está bien, ¿ahora dejarías el sarcasmo?

-Eso está mejor... ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?-Dijo Vash más tranquilo.

-Extraña a su mami…-Dijo tranquilamente el castaño-Y me imagino que su mami la extraña también…

Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto por algunos balbuceos de María.

-¿Podrías darle el teléfono?-Roderich sintió un pequeño titubeo a través del parlante, el austriaco le paso su celular a María, quien lo veía confundida hasta que sintió la voz familiar hablándole.

Los grandes ojos de la niña se iluminaron al escuchar la voz de Vash saludándola con un tono suave de voz, respondió dando pequeños gritos y balbuceos de emoción, charlaron durante un corto rato hasta que María le devolvía su celular, que se veía tan grande en su pequeña manos.

-Roderich, ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas mami….

-¿Entonces te veo más tarde?

-Hasta luego…-Respondió Suiza y colgó.

Austria río un poco, pero su expresión cambió al ver a su hija...

-¿Qué es lo que tu comes?-María lo vio y encogió sus pequeños hombros.

Austria pensó en prepararse un desayuno normal, pero sabía que una bebe de un año no podía comer lo mismo que un adulto. Suspiro y fue hasta la nevera, tomo unas zanahorias y aceite de oliva. Con dificultad, logro hacer un puré, el cual puso en un pequeño plato y en la mano de su pequeña puso una cuchara de bebe.

-Adelante...

María vio la pequeña cucharita, su padre le quitó su chupete y ella empezó a comer, lo probo con algo de miedo pero al sentir el delicioso y conocido sabor se emocionó y empezó a comer con la cuchara en la mano y un puñado de puré en la otra.

-Qué bueno que te guste...Ya que también será mi desayuno...-Su mirada se oscureció un poco mientras se servía un poco en un plato y se sentaba a la mesa. La mañana paso tranquila, hasta que empezó la hora del baño.

Imaginen esto: Austria, correteando por toda la sala, persiguiendo a su pequeña hija quien corría sin ropa y sin pañal, intentando esconderse.

-¡María! ¡Por favor, Ven acá!-Roderich corría cansado mientras notaba como ella se reía de él.

Al notar como se burlaba de él, corrió hasta donde estaba ella y el la tomo en sus brazos, ella seguía riendo de su padre, Austria la subió hasta el baño y la puso en la bañera.

-¡Ja! ¡Gane!-Austria se lo puso en cara a María, quien sólo cruzo sus cortos bracitos de forma cómica.

Austria lavó el cabello de su pequeña, quien jugaba con un pollito que había sido un regalo de parte de Gilbert.

Término de bañarla y la llevo a su cuarto, mientras la secaba la sentó en la mesa de los pañales, y recogió de la cama sus ropas. Le puso un hermoso vestido blanco de mangas largas que tenía pequeños volados morados y blancos casi al final, junto a unas panty-medias blancas y unos zapatos morados. Cualquier persona diría que por lo ahorradores que eran Roderich y Vash, se les tendría que obligar ir a comprar ropa a su bebe, pero no, era algo que el juntó a Lily hacían con gusto...Sobre todo Vash.

Flash-Back.

María apenas tiene 2 meses de nacida, mientras descansaba en su cochecito rosa, era la primera vez que salía de su casa desde el hospital, así que Lily había ideado el salir de compras.

-¡Onii-Sama!¡Mira que lindos vestidos!- Lily miraba emocionada junto a Vash la ropa de bebe, Austria se limitaba a verlos divertidos y cuidar de su recién nacida.

-Es muy lindo...- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Se podría decir, que cuando se trataba de María, Vash mandaba al diablo el ser tacaño.

Austria dejo de ver a Suiza por un momento, ya que María había despertado, la tomo con sumo cuidado, arropando la en una manta, pero dejando ver un poco el traje enterizo verde que tenía puesto. La puso en su brazo mientras que con su otra mano arreglaba su gorrito. Sintió unos sonidos extraños, al ver tras de él vio a unas jovencitas quienes lo veían a él, riendo, separo su mirada y se sonrojó un poco y sintió como tocaron su hombro, al mirar por sobre el vio a las dos jóvenes que se habían acercado hasta él.

-¡Señor, su hija es realmente linda!-Dijo una de ellas, posiblemente una adolescente.

Austria se sorprendió y les agradeció el cumplido. Cuando las chicas se retiraron, con María aún en brazos, se dirigió hasta donde estaban Lily y Vash viendo zapatos.

-¡Oye Vash! ¿Adivina?, Acaban de decir que tu hija es hermosa.-Austria hablaba con felicidad que no notaba.

Vash se sonrojó y se acercó a Austria.

-B-Bueno, eso es porque se parece a ti-Dijo algo apenado mientras que intentaba no ver a Austria, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

María empezó a retorcerse molesta en brazos de su papa, hasta que consiguió que Vash la tomara en sus brazos.

Vash siguió dando vueltas seguido por Lily y Roderich, quien llevaba una cesta llena de ropa y arreglos para el cabello de bebe.

-¿Te quieres llevar todo esto?-Roderich veía algo sorprendido a Vash, quien dejo de caminar y se plantó de espalda a todos, miro por sobré su hombro. Austria se sorprendió al ver como Suiza, sonrojado, le veía molesto.

-¡¿E-Está mal?!-Dijo nervioso tratando de esconder el nerviosismo tras una mirada molesta, sólo lograba verse muy lindo.

-¡No! No hay ningún problema...Sólo no pongas esa cara-Austria se había sonrojado, aun estando molesto, Vash era muy lindo.

-Ok...Pero pagas tú.

-Aprovechado.

Fin Flash-Back.

-Espero que de grande no te quejes-decía Austria mientras que ponía un listón morado de encaje blanco en su cabeza-Que estas realmente consentida.

Ambos bajaron hasta la sala y Roderich dejo a su hija jugando junto a Eiger, Monch y jungfrau, las cabras mascota del suizo , aunque sus juegos siempre terminaban en que Austria debía de arriesgarse a perder un dedo o quedar realmente herido al bañar a las cabras que tanto lo odiaban y quitarle cualquier cosa que la infante pegara en su pelaje. Austria se sentó en el sofá, cerca de ellas y empezó a leer.

Estuvieron esperando una hora hasta que sintió el timbre, María se emocionó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Austria se acercó a la puerta y aparto a María de ella para poder abrirla.

-¡Hola Austria!-Era Hungría quien había venido de visita a la casa de Austria.

Antes de poder saludarla, Hungría ya había tomado a María en sus brazos y entrado en la casa.

-¡Bienvenida, Eli, pasa, es tu casa!-Dijo con gran sarcasmo, a lo que Hungría le respondió sacándole la lengua, cosa a la que María le siguió la corriente.

-Gracias por enseñarle esas cosas a mi hija...

Elizabeta se rió y se sentó en el sofá, con María en sus piernas.

-¿Y como ha estado la cosa más linda de este mundo?

-Ya sabes, no me quejo...-Respondió el austriaco que recibió una mirada de reprimenda de parte de Elizabeta.

-Siendo serios, me llamaste para que te ayudara a cuidar de ella, aunque pensaba que tendría que cuidar de ustedes dos.

Austria frunció el ceño, Hungría sólo río.

-¡Pero por lo que veo, vas muy bien, está sana, limpia, y bien vestida!.

-No dudes de mis dotes como padre Eli.-Exclamo vigoroso.

Elizabeta dejo a la niña en el suelo para que siguiera jugando y ella seguir conversando con Roderich.

Pasaron las horas mientras esperaban a que Suiza y Lily regresaran del viaje, tomaron café, hicieron varios postres y al final terminaron jugando en el piso junto a María.

-Tu hija puede ser arquitecto-Dijo sonriente Hungría mientras que ayudaba a la beba a poner bloques, uno sobre otro, creando un pequeño pero lindo edificio.

-Puede ser, o quizás sea artista-Señalo Austria mientras le mostraba un lindo dibujo abstracto hecho con crayones.

Balbuceo la niña señalándole a su papa la sala de la biblioteca, donde había dejado sus crayones.

-Ve a buscarlos-Dijo Austria y la niña de levantó y corrió de forma graciosa hasta la biblioteca, todo el nerviosismo se fue por el simple momento de ver a su pequeña divertirse con él, esa sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse de su cara cuando vio a su hija golpeando su frente con una mesa. La pequeña callo de espalda al suelo mientras su padre se levantaba del piso rápidamente en su ayuda.

María estuvo un rato tranquila hasta que su papa la levantó, toco su frente y empezó a chillar del dolor y del susto que tuvo.

-¡¿Que le paso?!-Pregunto Hungría mientras se acercaba a ambos.

-¡Se golpeó contra la mesa!-Decía el Austriaco intranquilo mientras que acariciaba a su hija en la frente, ella sólo gritaba y lloraba.

- ¡Hay que hacer algo!-Dijo Hungría mientras que tomaba de la manga del Suéter que llevaba puesto Austria y lo jalaba hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Hungría lo soltó y fue hasta el refrigerador, tomo un poco de Hielo y lo cubrió en un paño y lo poso en donde se empezaba a formar un abultamiento en la frente de María.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara?!-Exclamo Hungría.

-¡¿Cómo querías que supiera que ella se iba a golpear contra una mesa?!

María empezó a patalear mientras seguía gritando, Austria la tomaba más fuerte e intentaba acurrucarla para que se durmiera y olvidara lo que paso. Después de un rato el llanto descendía y con unas cuantas lágrimas la pequeña se durmió en el pecho de su padre.

-Ya se calmó...Gracias al cielo-Susurro Austria mientras que, junto a Hungría, subían las escaleras y se encaminaban a dejar a la pequeña en su cuna.

La acostaron y Austria sobo un poco su frente y ponía un paño con hielo, apartando sus cabellos de su dejando ver el golpe, Hungría observo tranquilamente a Austria hasta que se puso a pensar, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, tomo a Austria por el brazo y lo saco de la habitación, lo alejó del cuarto de María y cuando pensó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, grito.

-¡Elizabeta! ¡¿Por qué gritas así!?-Le reclamo Roderich.

-¡Suiza te va a matar! ¡Vera el golpe en su cabeza y te disparara!-Decía nerviosa Hungría.

Austria se quedó pensativo por un rato, y lo noto, Acababa de dejar que unos de los más preciados tesoros de Vash se hiciera daño, aunque el fuera el padre de esa criatura, a Vash no le importaría dispararle a sangre fría por no haberla cuidado bien. Ya lo había hecho antes, y ahora tendría más razones para perseguirlo con cualquier tipo de armas.

-Eli-Dijo realmente tranquilo Roderich- Espero que le digas a mi hija que la amo.

-¡No puedes dejarte vencer!-Exclamo Hungría mientras Observaba la mirada perdida de parte del castaño. Pensó durante un momento e hizo una pequeña mueca de felicidad.

-¡Ya se! ¡Tengo maquillaje en mi bolso, sólo espera aquí!.

Hungría bajo las escaleras y las subió rápido con una base para la piel en su mano.

Roderich y Elizabeta entraron despacio a la habitación de María, Elizabeta se acercó a la pequeña y unto un poco del maquillaje en su frente, la restregó por la frente y el color morado del golpe disminuyo hasta quedar del mismo tono que la piel de la pequeña, movió un mechón para tapar la herida y se separó de la niña.

Ambos bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la sala, se desplomaron cansados cada uno en uno de los sillones.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado eso...

-Pues créelo Rod...Pero en algún momento se lo tendrás que decir a Vash, y ahí no te puedo ayudar.

-Tienes razón, en algún momento yo…-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando vio que un taxi se estacionó frente a su casa. Vash y Lily habían llegado.

Roderich se levantó disparado del cojín al igual que Hungría, ambos empezaron a correr despavoridos de un lado a otro hasta que chocaron entre ellos.

-¡Sólo actúa normal!-Grito bajo la húngara mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón y obligaba a Austria a sentarse, tomo un periódico y se dispuso a fingir que leía. Sintieron como se abría la puerta y el nerviosismo en ambos era obvio.

-¿Como están todos?-Pregunto dulcemente Lily.

Suiza se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, no le sorprendía el hecho de que Hungría estuviera en casa.

-¡E-Estamos muy bien!-Dijo Austria con un pequeño titubeo que Vash noto.

-¿Que hicieron que están nerviosos?-Pregunto serio el suizo.

-¿Qué?, !No pasó nada!-Decía con un tono relajado la húngara-¡Más bien, cuando llegue todo estaba en perfecto orden!

Austria intentaba mantener la calma mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la cocina.

-¿Quieren café?-Pregunto sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

-¿Roderich Edelstein que fue lo que rompiste ahora?-Dijo Vash mientras se acercaba a la cocina, pasando de largo a Austria.

Observo la cocina un momento y vio que todo estaba en orden así que se tranquilizó un poco-¿Y las cabras?.

-Está allá afuera Onii-Sama-Dijo Liechtenstein señalando a través de la ventana a las pequeñas cabras que estaban comiendo pasto del jardín.

-Muy bien...!Ah! Lo más importante, ¿Y María?-Pregunto ablandando su mirada.

-¡Está en la sala ¡/ !Está en el piano!-Dijeron Hungría y Austria al mismo tiempo, Suiza retrocedió un poco sorprendido por la reacción de ambos.

-¡En el baño!/ ¡Esta con Francia!-Ambos se vieron confundidos y luego vieron la mirada molesta del suizo.

-¡¿La perdiste?!-Exclamo molesto Vash y tomo del cuello del suéter marrón de Austria para ponerlo hasta su altura.

-¡N-No la perdí!

Lily ya había notado que iba a haber un problema así que subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su sobrina y la vio despierta, jugando con un peluche de un oso en su cuna. Lily bajo rápidamente y vio como Vash ahorcaba violentamente al austriaco mientras que Hungría intentaba separarlos.

-¡Onii-Sama!, ¡María está en su cuna!-Grito al ver como su cuñado empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Suiza soltó el cuello de Austria, quien cayó al piso tosiendo, tratando de conseguir aire. Vash subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija, la vio y suspiro aliviado, se acercó y la tomo en brazos sacándola de la cuna.

María no se había dado cuenta de quien la estaba tomando, vio a Vash que le miraba con felicidad y la abrazo mientras sonreía.

Suiza bajo hasta la sala donde estaba Lily, quien daba leves golpes en la espalda de Roderich para ayudarle a respirar.

-¿Pero por qué estabas tan nervioso?-Pregunto Lily.

-¡Yo no estaba nervioso!-Dijo asustado el austriaco.

Hungría lo golpeo en la cabeza con su mano para que se callara. Suiza se distraía peinando el cabello de su hija, vio las lágrimas secas en sus cachetes.

-¿Que te hizo el tonto de tu papa para que lloraras?-Decía con un tono divertido, llamando la atención de Austria y Hungría. María toco su frente, haciendo que Suiza apartara los castaños cabellos para poder verla bien.

-¿Que tienes aquí?... ¿Maquillaje?-Se preguntó confundido Vash.

Roderich y Elizabeta cruzaron miradas y salieron corriendo hacia Vash cuando vieron como le limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta la frente.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Eli y Roderich se quedaron congelados tras de el en poses cómicas extendiendo sus brazos. Suiza miro por sobré su hombro de forma fría a ambos.-¿Porque mi bebe tiene un golpe en la cabeza?

Austria lo miro durante un momento hasta que intentó escapar, cosa que no pudo ya que Vash lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo suavemente.

-Yo...Vash no es como decirte... ¡Fue Hungría!-Grito señalando a la húngara quien miro indignada a su amigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No fui yo!, ¡Vash créeme!-Decía molesta mientras se acercaba a Vash. Suiza sólo se mantuvo serio.

-¡Tú fuiste el que la dejo correr!-Refuto Elizabeta.

-¡Tú me dijiste que le pusiera el maquillaje!-Grito el austriaco.

-¡Tu...Tu eres el mal padre! ¡Así que dispárale a él y no a mí!- Hungría se puso frente a Vash, tomo su mano y vio al rubio con unos ojitos a los que no te puedes negar.

-Manipuladora...-Susurro entre dientes el austriaco.

Vash mantuvo su seriedad todo el tiempo y se soltó cuidadosamente del agarre de la joven y vio a su hija.

-¿Te volviste a golpear con la mesa mala?-Exclamo Vash con una voz extremadamente compasiva a su hija. María asistió levemente mientras que tocaba su frente.

-¿Quién te dejo ir a la sala prohibida?-María señalo a su papa, quien estaba confundido.

-¿Se golpeó otra vez?-Pregunto titubeante el castaño.

-¿Ella no puede entrar a esa sala?-Le continúo la húngara.

-Exacto-Dijo Suiza mientras que bajaba a María y la sentaba en el piso junto a el-Ella no puede entrar a esa parte de la casa, ya que hay tantos muebles ahí que siempre termina golpeando se con uno de ellos.

-¿Y por qué tu no lo sabias?-Miraba confundida Hungría a Austria.

-¡Porque Roderich es un mal padre y esposo , un hombre que no importa cuántas veces le repita algo, nunca lo recuerda!.

Suiza se iba acercando al austriaco haciéndole retroceder hasta que sintió la fría pared en su espalda.

-V-Vash...Disculpa yo...

-¡No intentes pedirme disculpas, en este momento no valen nada!-Suiza cruzaba sus brazos y desviaba su mirada, intentando contenerse, lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era una escena frente al bebe o Eli y Lily.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar esto?-Austria tomo la mano de Vash y la apretó haciendo que el suizo viera su mirada de perro mojado y pateado a la fría lluvia.

-Puedes hacer lo mismo...

-¿A que te refieres con "Lo mismo"?.

Suiza soltó su mano y llevo a Austria unos 8 metros alejados de la pared en la que se recostaba.

-Quiero que vayas y te golpees igual que María.

-Tienes que estar jugando-Roderich vio la sería mirada en la cara de su esposo y noto que era totalmente en serio.

-Oh, como ustedes tienen problemas familiares yo debería irme...-Hungría intentó alejarse hasta que sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, Suiza.

-Eli, me harías el favor de tomar esto- Suiza le extendió con una sonrisa una cámara de video a Hungría.

Elizabeta la tomo con su temblorosa mano y empezó a grabar a Austria, a través de la cámara veía como Austria le dedicaba una enfurecida mirada y ella sólo podía disculparse asustada.

-Ahora vas a correr hacia esa pared, y te quiero ver llorar.

Austria supo que debía de tomar responsabilidad, pero no quería infligirse daño a su mismo y aunque tuviera miedo, el todavía joven padre intentó negarse.

-¡No creo que sea una forma coherente de arreglar esto!

-¡Esta bien! ¡María!-Suiza grito llamando la atención de una ahora asustada bebe-¿Quieres que tu papa se golpeé en la cabeza en método de disculpa por ser un imbécil?

María no supo que responder, veía a todos lados y todos los presentes le regresaban la mirada, Lily y su tía Eli le miraban con algo de incomodidad y preocupación, Vash intentaba no asustarle pero podías notar la molestia en sus ojos, y su papa, le miraba de forma insistente mientras que negaba con la cabeza. Ahí recordó, que cada vez que Suiza le regañaba por cosas que él hacia siempre negaba con la decidió lo que iba a responder.

Con algo de nervios empezó a asentir fuertemente, dándole a Suiza una sonrisa de satisfacción y a Austria una invitación a un derrame cerebral.

-¡No puedo creer que me traiciones de esta forma! ¡Suiza no lo haré!

Antes de poder seguir quejándose todos se asustaron al escuchar el sonido de tres disparos consecutivos hacia el techo sobre Austria. Suiza había perdido la paciencia, y cuando el perdía la paciencia ya no quedaba más nada por hacer.

-¡Ahora!-Grito el suizo quien había dejado de apuntar le al techo y le empezó a apuntar al castaño-¡Mueve tu culo hacia esa pared!

Austria empezó a temblar nervioso mientras que veía hacia la pared, cuando iba a empezar a moverse sintió un sonido extraño del techo. Miro hacia arriba y un pedazo de techo se había desprendido y caído justo sobre Austria.

Lily y Elizabeta, quien seguía grabando, vieron sorprendidas al hombre desmayado en el piso.

-Bueno...-La voz de Vash llamo su atención-Para mí eso es suficiente. ¿Quieren ir a comer algo?

Ambas asintieron algo nerviosas, Vash tomo de la mano a María, quien se despedía de su papa mientras que pasaba a través de la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Este pastel esta delicioso! ¡Rod es muy bueno!

Hungría reía mientras conversaba con Liechtenstein, y ambas comían pastel en una mesa en el jardín. Vash sólo sonreía un poco mientras que le daba de comer una fresa con chocolate a María que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

-¡Sí! Por cierto... ¿Deberíamos de preocuparnos por Roderich o sólo lo dejamos ahí?-Pregunto la Húngara.

Vash miro a la mujer y puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

-Tengo ganas de dejarle desangrando en el piso...Pero sería mal ejemplo para María-Acaricio la cabeza de su hija quien disfrutaba lamiendo el chocolate de la fresa-Estoy en un dilema ahora...

-Creo que deberíamos preocuparnos, ya que no ha venido a regañarnos-Dijo Lily

-Está bien- Vash se levantó y puso a María en brazos de Hungría-Yo iré.

Mientras que Vash entraba en la casa, Hungría respiraba tranquila.

-¿Por qué siempre él se mete en problemas? ¡Parece un niño!.

-Bueno, creo que esto se convertirá en una gran historia y lección de vida para María.

-Tienes razón-Respondió Hungría a Lily, aparto su plato y puso a María en la mesa, quien había terminado con el chocolate y estaba comiendo la fresa.-Vash acaba de enseñarle que cada vez que alguien sea despistado e irresponsable debes de tirarle el techo encima y no prestarle atención durante 3 horas.

Ambas empezaron a reír debido al extraño día de hoy.

Suiza se quedó parado un momento en la puerta de la sala y vio a Austria aún tirado en el piso. Vio el desastre de polvo de cemento y los pedazos de techo sobre él y en el piso. "Él lo va a limpiar" pensó mientras que se le acercó al cuerpo de Austria.

-Roderich levántate...-Se le acercó y se arrodilló mientras que tocaba su cabeza-Sé que estas despierto.

La espalda del castaño subió y bajo, con algo de dolor se dio la vuelta y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Suiza.

-¿Viste que no fue tan difícil?-Suiza empezó a quitar pedazos de cemento del cabello de Roderich.

-Claro que lo fue...-Hablo con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Vash- Aunque no hubiera metido mi cabeza en la pared que te caiga el techo encima duele...

-No hablaba de eso...Aunque fue muy divertido- Vash puso su mano en la frente de Austria-Hablaba de que lo hiciste bien con María.

-Claro que no, deje que se hiciera daño, soy un estúpido como padre.

La mirada de Austria se había nublado como si fuera a llorar, aunque nunca lo haría frente a él.

-No te pongas así, yo tampoco eh sido muy bueno. Siempre entraba y se golpeaba ya que me distraía. Deberíamos de comprar una reja para bebés.

Suiza acariciaba con delicadeza a Austria, paso su mano por la mejilla del austriaco mientras le acariciaba, Rod puso su mano sobre la de él y la apretó.

-Disculpa por no escucharte.

Suiza se sonrojó.

-Disculpa por casi haberte matado con un pedazo de la casa.

Austria no aguanto y empezó a reír logrando contagiárselo a Suiza mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas hasta que el suizo, nervioso, se acercó a Roderich se apoyó en los labios del castaño dejando un beso con cuidado aunque él estaba apretando mucho sus ojos. No importa cuánto tiempo ellos estuvieran juntos estas cosas seguirían siendo vergonzosas para el suizo, y eso haría que el austriaco sonriera.

-Pero creo... ¿Qué somos buenos siendo estúpidos sabes?-Austria se separó de Suiza y se levantó, ayudo a levantarse a Suiza y ambos salieron de la casa.

Al acercarse al jardín vieron a Hungría y Liechtenstein, quienes hablaban y reían en la mesa. Observaron un rato a María quien veía tranquilamente las montañas y sonreía mientras que tocabas las flores.

-¿Sabes qué?-La emoción en voz de Vash llamo la atención de Austria-Ella es inteligente, así que no hay que preocuparse por si somos realmente idiotas...Sobre todo tu.

-Uh, eso dolió.

Ambos se acercaron a donde estaba María y se sentaron al lado de ella en el césped. La pequeña les miro y tomo sus manos.

-Al menos no me mataste...Al menos no hoy mariposa...

N.A: ¡Dejen Reviews¡ ¡Alimentan mi alma! Y díganme que les parecio Maria ¿A que no es una ternurita?

Gracias por pasar y leer ^_^


End file.
